This description relates to a device that reduces the volume of a sample chamber and the amount of content needed to fill the volume.
With the expansion of tissue engineering, biomaterial research, and other areas of biotechnology, bioreactors have been developed for conditioning biologic specimens. By incorporating a sealable chamber into a bioreactor, fluids and other content can be introduced into the conditioning of specimens. As such, the conditioning may include placing biologic samples into a stationary or flowing fluid to simulate blood flow, synovial fluid flow or other fluid associated environment.